


The Differences Between Us Are Minuscule (So Tell Your Friend to Stop Kicking Us in The Face)

by Shipping_Sushi



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: A one shot for every beast, And every one shot revolves around one of Moon's pokemon, Gen, Interactions between player's party and ultra beasts, Language Barrier, Spoilers, Strong implications of Lillie/Moon especially in later chapters, Ultra beasts are kinda bitches, but some arent
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-09
Updated: 2016-12-09
Packaged: 2018-09-06 20:31:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8768230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shipping_Sushi/pseuds/Shipping_Sushi
Summary: Moon catches some ultra beasts, her party does not respond happily to most.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So here I'm gonna go over some genders for the characters. If the party seems random, it's because these five pokemon were the ones I used in my playthrough (there was a sixth in the form of a Gumshoos for a chunk of the game, but was replaced with Lunala. For story purposes those two are on the magical island in another dimesion I can fly to on a charizard -_- but that's for another chapter)
> 
>  
> 
> Primarina- Transgender Female  
> Hypno- Male  
> Tsareena- Female  
> Golisopod- Female  
> Mimikyu- Male
> 
> Nihilego- Nonbinary

Primarina knew why Moon had caught that thing. It wasn't just because of that Looker guy and Anabel chick. No it was because Nihilego looked like  _her_ _._  That, combined with the always open sixth slot, meant that Nihilego would tag along until the next beast came and Moon interacted with that. And no matter how much jealousy it felt towards that weird looking thing, it understood why Moon spent most of the day petting it durring refresh time. Primarina was lucky to get a pat on the nose and it's hair ruffled, Tsareena mentioned that she and Mimikyu barely got attention, though the other two didn't mind the new addition.

 

Moon went into the Pokemon Center to talk to Lillie on the phone, leaving her five veterans to question the newbie. Primarina let Hypno and Golisopod tag along. She needed intimidation but not actual fights. If she brought Mimikyu along it'd be too overly friendly and cute, if she brought along Tsareena a battle would happen or Nihilego would be slaughtered brutally.

 

The ultra beast was floating aimlessly before hearing a bark. It turned around to sense a primarina facing it. The sea lion pokemon growled lowly and Nihilego made a cute sound, doing a signature rub of it's tentacle. Golisopod tapped her shoulder and made a nervous sound. "Goliso?  _You sure you wanna do this?_ " Primarina nodded and Hypno facepalmed, quietly commenting on how this won't work.

 

The ultra beast immediately floated away when Primarina tried confronting it. The chase lasted two minutes, Primarina chasing the thing into the forest by the motel Moon was meeting the UB taskforce at. It seemed to go on forever, reminding Primarina when she battled with a Lurantis back when it was just a Brionne and it's trainer along with only three others. Hypno was a drowzee, Steenee was just a little bundle of joy unlike the Tsareena it became, and Wimpod was caught only an hour prior outside and rested in Moon's arms (how she managed to try running after it in vain for four attempts straight before charging after it on a raging tauros and shoving it in a pokeball and  **still** lacked disappointment in the results was a mystery that no one could solve).

 

Nihilego floated to the daydreaming water type and gently cried out. It stroked a tentacle tenderly and seemed to be concerned, though it was hard to tell. Primarina cleared her throat. "Prima?  _Hi?_ " The thing kept crying out in it's own language, and Primarina realized that it might not understand. So she instead shook it's tentacle with her left flipper and smiled, and in response it twirled around making sounds of merriment.

 

Then a couple seconds following the befriending of the ultra beast, a tree was toppled by Golisopod's first impression. Apparently the party was worried about Primarina, and Nihilego was holding a bright powder luckily. Despite this, it got kicked on the top of it's hat-like structure by Tsareena, who was joyful for hitting her move despite the increased odds of missing. Hypno and Mimikyu took a less aggressive route and just walked while Primarina inspected Nihilego's injuries. Luckily the move wasn't super effective and didn't do major harm, but it still cried out in pain.

 

Primarina put a flipper on the creature, rubbing the cool glassy surface and soothing the ultra beast. Nihilego became less tense and twirled once more. It then floated around the new company. Mimikyu shook it's tentacle with his shadowy real appendage, Hypno wasn't interested but waved politely, Golisopod was extremely playful just like when she was first caught, Tsareena refused to touch it. Primarina insisted on her being polite, before giving up and Primarina began demonstrating to Nihilego one of her favorite songs. The Oceanic Operetta left the grass type soaked and everyone amused.

 

Moon was waiting for them outside of the Pokemon Center. "Hey guys, they found four new ones. C'mon it's a quick charizard flight away!"

 

...


End file.
